Capital Letters
by Kuraa
Summary: Nanoha uncounsiously hurt Fate, making her remember sad memories and by that they missunderstand everything. A Fight happen, will they be alright? A one shot. My first FanFic.


**Autor's Note:** _This is my first FanFic and I got the inspiration for this story reading a poem by Dream Journaling on deviantArt. Please read her poem as well, the link is on my bio. I really apreciate._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters or the anime._

She was my best friend since we were 9. Now we're in high school and 16. I can't stop looking at her, I am always observing her.  
>What does she keep writing on her note book?<p>

I write her a note on a piece of paper and throws her. When she grabs it she smiles a little and reply. When she throws it back to me. I catch the little note and read all of it.

" -Nanoha, what are you writing there? There sure aren't notes of what the teacher is saying! - Nyahah Fate-chan, that's not cool to keep staring at someone's notes, and it's a secret!"

Mou. Why she does that to me? She keep writing and drawing. What is she smiling at? Oh, I wanna see that!

"Ne, Nanoha, you were quite distracted today huh?" I teased her "Mou Fate-chan, you were distracting me!" A pout, so cute. Wait, what? Was I?

"Yeah, but I didn't see what you were writing" I wish I could have her smile only for me... She's always so beautiful. "Nyahaha I told you that's a secret silly"

Mou, stop teasing me! "Ne, Fate-chan, wanna go for a walk today? After school. " Hu? We always go home together, what does she have in mind? "Of course Nanoha" She's smiling, so cute!

"Oh, and you won't see that Fate-chan" Why? "Mou Nanoha, why are you teasing me all of a sudden?" "Nyahaha, is it because you're my best friend, or because I can? I can't decide, nyahaha" I pout and blushes a little. What can I do?

I know I fell in love with my best friend since she saved me, but… She's right, we're a best friend, that's all, I never got a chance.

When the class ended she came to my table and smiled to me. So pure, so beautiful. You're killing me this way Nanoha. And you don't even know that. I sigh.

"Let's go then, Fate-chan" She grabs my hand and interviews our fingers. "Okay" I say with a faint blush on my face.

Is it my imagination or she is looking more at me than normal? The moment I look at her she breaks eye contact. She's a little different today. I wonder if something happened. Maybe she wants to tell me something? Maybe she got a boyfriend! Keep calm Fate, it's not time to panic.

She lead me to a fountain and we sat in a bench near it. "Nanoha, you're acting differently, did anything happened?"

She looked at me and to the water near us and blushed, a lot. "Nyahaha, it did happen, something really good and I want to say it to you"

Oh no. Okay, maybe it is time to panic, did she really get a boyfriend? Wait, why is she so close to me? Wait, wait, wait, wait, what are you doing Nanoha?! Whisper to me? What? What kind of secret is that? "I want to say that I lo-" Then I saw someone tripping on Nanoha's bag.

"Oh, I am so sorry girl! I'm in a rush so I haven't seen it here" "It's okay, it was my fault to begin with" oh.. Her note book and book fell open on the ground. I went to pick it up, but suddenly I was paralyzed, what was that? Did I see it correctly? Then I saw Nanoha dashing to grab her note book and closed it.

Wait, what is going on? Why did you do that to me Nanoha? I could feel tears on my eyes and checks. Suddenly I got up. "Sorry Naonha, I must leave" So I ran away. As fast as I could. Maybe I heard her screaming my name, calling me to wait, but it didn't matter, I want to stay alone!

When I got home I dashed to my room and cried into my pillow. Why did she do that?! Mother used to do the same thing! She did that always. She kept telling me I was a failure, I shouldn't be alive, and treated me as an object.

Mother always wrote my name in lower case. Not even one single day after sister died, she treated me as a human being. She wrote that in the whole house! On the walls of the house, on her room, pictures, everywhere.

She never wrote my name as a human name. Fate is who I am! Not fate, fate is only a word! And, Nanoha, why did you do this to me? Why did you bring me such painful memories?! I don't need to remember I am a failure! I know I am. Mother made it clear before killing herself!

Then I heard a knock on my door and my mom Lindy opened it. I must have been an hour since I got home. "Honey? Nanoha is here to see you, don't you want to come and-" I looked at her and screamed "Send her away! I don't to look into her face!" Mom's face was one of pure shock. "Honey, did something happen? Did you have a fight?" "I don't want to see her mom, leave me!"

I pushed my head down into the pillow again. I could hear my door being closed and she talking to Nanoha. Sigh. Just leave me.

Three days have passed since I got home. I couldn't see her. I would crash if I did. I am broken. My best friend and most loved one betrayed me. I might get sick this way. Sigh. Whatever, I have no place in this world anyway.

I was in my bed as always when someone broke my door open and I almost fainted. It was Nanoha.

"What do you think you're doing you big dummy!?" She screamed at me, I was in shock. "What do you mean by 'what'? Can't you see I'm in my bed?" She groaned.

"Stupid Fate-Chan! How could you do that to me!? I was worried sick! Your mom called me and asked me to come rescue you from your stubbornness!" I looked at her. She was crying. Why was she crying?

"I though.. You hated me!" No, I don't hate you Nanoha. I hate what you did. "I saw it that day." She looked at me confused. "You did the same my mother used to do before trying to kill me" She was in absolute shock now. "No, Fate-chan, I would never- I- I lo-" I got up abruptly from my bed and looked into her eyes.

"My mother used to write my name without capital letters just to torture me, to tell me that I was no better than a simple word, than a simple object!" I could feel tears on my eyes.

"I- No Fate-chan! You misunderstood that! What I wrote was really just a word! I wasn't writing your name!" Liar. "You wrote that under a draw, how can you say that, you're just like mo-" *Slaps* A sharp pain crossed my face, and now I was no longer looking into her eyes, I was shocked looking to the ground. A palm was marked in my face.

"Don't you dare compare me to you mother!" I looked at her, she was crying, looking to her feet. It was my fault. I am a failure. I put a gentle hand in her face and she looked to me a bit shocked. "You're right, I'm sorry Nanoha. I was an idiot. I-" I started to cry "It's just that-" A sob "I thought you hated me, I couldn't bear to live without you!" I covered my face with my hands.

She hugged me. I hugged her back, but kept crying. She was stroking my hair and we sitted in my bed. "It's okay Fate-chan. I'm sorry I made you remember such painful memories, and sorry for slapping you"

I looked at her. "I don't hate you Fate-chan and I would never leave you. What I wanted to say that day, was that I love you" She gave me a cute smile. So cute, she- Wait! She loves me!? "What do you mean by that Nanoha?" I was confused.

"Nyahaha, I mean what I said." She pushed me close and gave me a kiss on my check. I can die now, I'm so happy!

"So, Fate-chan, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Am I dreaming? I must be, maybe I'm in a coma and this is all from my imagination. Well if I'm in a coma or dreaming, I should do my best.

"Of course Nanoha, I love you too!" I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her lips. It was a chaste kiss, but soon it deepened and turned into a passionate kiss. Both had to break for air. "I love you Nanoha" I said as I rested my head on hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Fate-Chan."

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for reading, critiques are apreciated as well as reviwes. Please if I made any mistake tell me, English is not my mother lenguage. _


End file.
